Ridwan
Ridwan (リドワン, Ridowan) is an angel. Appearance Ridwan is a young female angel with blonde hair and purple eyes. She wears blue marine glasses and a white and blue dress with black leggings. Personality Ridwan holds a deep resentment towards humans for their mistreatment of the gods, partly blaming them for the many lives that have been lost in the past ten years. She is sad that humans choose to purge them instead of thanking them for sacrificing themselves during times of crisis. Her resentment is not so strong however, that she would refuse to assist Jeanne in reuniting with her son El. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Ridwan, along with many lesser angels, guards a forest in the land of the gods. When she discovers Nina Drango and Jeanne d'Arc there, she attacks them and demands to know who they are. When Jeanne informs them that she is in search of her son El, Ridwan agrees to escort them, but first she takes them to a structure that is filled with beautiful lights. She sadly informs the pair that each light represents a god who died in battle. Ridwan explains that many angels were lost during the fight against Bahamut ten years ago, and that the battle was won due to the sacrifice of the gods, yet humans have decided to purge the world of gods and angels instead of thanking them. Ridwan tearfully adds that more gods have died recently, leaving the land void of life. Jeanne apologizes profusely, while Nina is unable to comprehend the cruel actions of Charioce XVII, the man responsible for trying to get rid of the gods. After Jeanne and Nina are given permission to see El, Ridwan personally escorts Nina to El's room. She is a little disgruntled when Nina refers to her simply as "angel" and tells Nina her name. Later on, Bacchus tells the guards outside that El wants to go for a walk. Ridwan enters the room to grant permission but wonders aloud where Nina has gone, only to learn that Nina is wearing El's clothes and El himself had fled earlier. Ridwan reports El's escape to Gabriel. The gods try to apprehend Bacchus, Hamsa, Nina and El but the four make it through the portal and down to the surface using Bacchus's carriage. Ridwan and Sofiel report this fact to Gabriel. Ridwan becomes slightly offended when Jeanne decides to retrieve her son herself. When Jeanne refuses to listen to Gabriel and leaves Gabriel's chambers with Sofiel following her, Ridwan is left to witness Gabriel's anger. Ridwan and another angel note that, shortly after this event, Gabriel has locked herself in her chambers and refuses to see anyone. This is because Sofiel had gone to the surface world with Jeanne despite intending to stop the saint. Jeanne and Sofiel do return eventually, and Ridwan hurriedly reports the news to Gabriel. However, Jeanne informs Gabriel that her son has been murdered and she demands to go to war with Charioce XVII with the gods by her side. Sofiel blesses Jeanne with her powers while Gabriel and Ridwan watch. When Bahamut returns, Ridwan assists her fellow gods and the demons in forming a shield around Anatae. Once Bahamut is defeated, Ridwan chooses to remain on the surface and takes on a human form in order to spend time with Sofiel, Rita, Bacchus and Hamsa. Powers & Abilities Ridwan possesses a range of abilities common among her brethren, such as: *'Flight' - Ridwan possesses a pair of white wings that enable her to glide through the air and fly. *'Human Form' - Ridwan can assume a human form and wear human clothes, allowing her to blend in with the human population. *'Shield Formation' - Ridwan can partake in forming a shield alongside her fellow gods. Weaknesses Like all beings, Ridwan possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Dragons' - Ridwan is certainly weaker than Bahamut, but also physically weaker than dragon folks like Nina, who was able to grab hold of Ridwan's spear and prevent Ridwan from retrieving it. Equipment *'Spear' - Ridwan wields a spear that is quite deadly, though she doesn't appear to carry it around with her. In Lore Ridwan is an angel who in charge of maintaining Heaven's Door in Islam. Trivia *Ridwan's appearance was likely taken from the card Diana of the Rage of Bahamut card game. *Ridwan is a male Arabic name meaning "pleased." The female equivalent of this name is "Ridwana". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Female Category:Gods and Angels